


Into the Dark

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Fluff, Inspired by Buzzfeed Unsolved, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Tyler and Jamie are ghost hunters
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix between an anon prompt on [tumblr](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com/post/626020972327321600/into-the-dark) for a Bennguin buzzfeed unsolved au and a prompt about cuddling at 4am.

"Just the two of us tonight!" Tyler tells the go pro that's strapped to his chest and pointing at his face. "We're going in only with the go pros and the tripods. Which is awful because if there's less of us then the ghosts might try harder to scare us and I'll probably pee myself. Thankfully," Tyler turns his head to look at Jamie, "the force of Benny's skepticism will probably run them off."

"Except we're sleeping in separate rooms," Jamie says dryly. "I can't help you if you have a heart attack alone in your sleeping bag." Tyler widens his eyes theatrically for the camera, but he really does feel a shiver of fear go down his spine. They're not investigating one of the nice furnished houses tonight; they're in an abandoned asylum, with dark doorways and cracked floors and all kinds of creepy left-behind wheelchairs that could follow them around without them noticing. He doesn't like that they're sleeping separately, both because he doesn't want to be alone and because he always kinda wants to be around Jamie, but he does his best to give Jamie space when they're traveling. Jamie would probably get annoyed if Tyler clinged to him like he wants to all the time. He follows Jamie up to the front door where they stand side-by-side, staring up at the imposing building, and without realizing it Tyler steps a little closer to Jamie. He shouldn't be so freaked out anymore considering how much they do this, but he really, _really_ doesn't like sleeping in these kinds of places.

"Are you freaking out?" Jamie asks, the laughter obvious in his voice.  
"Yes, I'm freaking out!" Tyler says. "Any sane person would be freaking out right now. You're just some weird fearless robot who laughs in the face of danger." Jamie laughs, proving Tyler's point, and shrugs before turning to push the door open. Tyler's forced to follow him or stand outside in the dark by himself. No thanks. They get to work setting up the cameras and voice recorders in the places they had picked out during their tour earlier in the day. It takes longer than it would if they were to split up, but Tyler can't stop flinching at every creaky floorboard or the way the shadows seem to shift in the corner of his eye.

"Let's start downstairs, eh?" Jamie suggests once they're all set up. Tyler follows him down the creaky staircase, eyes scanning the darkness below them. "Oh, this looks safe," Jamie laughs as he hits one particularly wobbly stair. "I hope we don’t get trapped down here."

"Don't say that!" Tyler scolds him. "That's the last thing we need. You can't go giving the ghosts ideas like that." He senses more than sees Jamie roll his eyes as they reach the bottom and he shoots an unimpressed look into his own camera. Does he really believe the ghosts are gonna break the staircase? No. But Jamie's skepticism can be exhausting sometimes. Just for that, he's starting with the spirit box. Jamie _hates_ the spirit box. They find a good place to set up, in one of the patient rooms where someone was allegedly murdered.

"If there's anyone in here that wants to talk, I have a device here that'll help us hear you," Tyler says and switches it on. The white noise fills the room and Jamie winces, like usual. Tyler ignores him. "My name's Tyler and this is Jamie. Can you say one of our names?" Tyler asks. There's nothing but static.

"Sounds like no one's here," Jamie quips. Tyler glares at him.

"Do you know where you are?" Tyler asks. Something comes through, but it's garbled. "Can you say that again?" Another noise, still muffled. Jamie raises a sarcastic eyebrow at him. "What's your name?" Tyler tries. It's clearer this time, sounding something like 'Jacob'. "Nice to meet you!" Tyler says cheerfully. Jamie rolls his eyes again. "My friend Jamie here doesn't believe that you're here," Tyler says, meeting Jamie's eyes defiantly. "I need you to do your best to prove you're here tonight."  
"Scare the pants off me," Jamie says sarcastically. "Hit me. Pull my hair. Hey, even rip my head off."

"Jamie!" Tyler yells, just as a deep, gravelly voice comes through the spirit box, very clearly saying ' _die'_. Tyler's heart starts racing and he looks at Jamie fearfully before turning the spirit box off. "Don't say shit like that! You're gonna get hurt."

"I won't get hurt, Ty," Jamie says, amused. "It's just air." Tyler presses his lips together in irritation. He doesn't want Jamie to get hurt, but there's nothing he can do to convince Jamie that this is real. He doesn't think Jamie would believe even if a ghost popped up right in front of him and yelled boo.

"Let's just go somewhere else," Tyler says with a sigh. Jamie's face softens a bit as Tyler turns his back on him and as they move from room to room with the spirit box, Jamie takes it a little more seriously. He knows Tyler gets upset with him sometimes when he doesn't take this seriously.

"Do you wanna try the flashlights?" Jamie asks after maybe half an hour of them moving around the building. It's an olive branch if Tyler's ever heard one; Jamie believes in the flashlights about as much as he believes in the spirit box. Still, Tyler nods and pulls them out of his bag, sitting down on the floor and setting them up. He unscrews the back of them just enough that all it takes is a simple touch to turn them on and off and sets them on the floor a few inches away from each other. Jamie stays standing a few feet away, pointing his camera at Tyler.

"We hear there's a kid that likes to hang out in here," Tyler says, remembering the stories of one of the child patients that's sometimes seen here. "We have some flashlights here for you to play with. Can you try to turn this one on for us? All you have to do is touch the back." Tyler points to the flashlight on the right and waits for a minute but nothing happens.

"If you're here and you're not a child, can you turn it on?" Jamie tries. After a few seconds the light flickers and then turns fully on. A chill goes over Tyler and goosebumps appear on his skin.

"Thank you," he says. "Can you turn it off now?" It flickers and dies. He turns an excited face to Jamie, who just looks bored, giving Tyler a fake enthusiastic smile. Tyler turns back to the flashlight. "How about some yes or no questions. If the answer is yes, turn the left flashlight on. If it's no, turn the right flashlight on. Okay?" The left flashlight turns on quickly. Tyler's breath starts coming faster and his heart starts racing a little bit. There's _something here_. Ok, he's gotta keep his cool. He takes a deep breath. "Were you a patient here?" he asks. They have to wait for about 15 seconds before there's the barest flicker from the right light. "No, okay."

"Maybe we should've started with this," Jamie says. "Are you human?" Almost immediately right light turns fully on. Tyler has to take a deep breath to calm himself down and he gets to his feet, walking to stand by Jamie's side. Is he scared? Totally. Nonhuman means demon. He doesn't really wanna mess with that shit.

"Maybe we should stop," he says, letting his arm brush against Jamie's.

"No way," Jamie argues. "You dragged me all the way out here to do this, so we're doing this. We're not leaving just because of a flashlight malfunction." He doesn't sound angry but Tyler flinches anyway, just barely, and hopes Jamie doesn't notice. He loves doing this with Jamie, spending time with him, and Jamie happily agreed to do the show but he's been complaining about it more and more often lately. They get to travel and see all kinds of cool places and Tyler thought that would be enough to keep Jamie interested, but maybe he doesn't like spending so much time together. As he starts to move away he feels Jamie's hand land on the small of his back.

"Ty-"

"I'm just getting the flashlights and we can move on to the solo investigations," Tyler cuts him off. As he steps toward the flashlights, the right one- still lit- starts rolling across the floor. It doesn't get very far, maybe a foot or so, before it stops, but Tyler's frozen in place. "Jamie, that just moved," he says quietly.

"You were walking," Jamie says patiently. "These floors aren't exactly solid, I'm sure it vibrated them into moving." He wants to argue that only one of them moved, the other one didn't even tremble, but he knows it's a lost cause. Jamie's argument is logical enough that he's probably right anyway, so Tyler just nods, taking the last few steps to pick the flashlights up turn them completely off.

"Alright, you get to go first I guess." Tyler leaves the room and Jamie follows him back to where they have their stuff set up; their "base camp" as they call it. Tyler hadn't really thought this "investigating without a crew" thing through. Usually they have a couple other people with them to talk to while the other is solo investigating, but this time he'll be sitting here by himself with just a camping lantern next to him. He can feel himself starting to panic.

"Will you be ok?" Jamie asks. Tyler looks for any hint of mockery in his voice and doesn't find it. He sits in the lawn chair, back to the wall, and pulls the lantern a little closer to himself.

"Yeah, the sooner this is over the better," he agrees.

"We're sleeping here," Jamie reminds him. Tyler groans.

"Don't remind me. Go do your thing so I can be done," Tyler waves him off. He pulls his phone out while he sits in the dark, trying to distract himself. He tries to ignore any sounds around him, but he swears he hears swishing sounds like clothes moving in the corners of the large room. He can hear Jamie's voice in the distance for a little while, but as he moves further into the building it fades, and Tyler is alarmingly alone. He doesn't like this. He doesn't know why he signs up to do this every time. It's not even just the ghosts, but the knowledge that anyone could sneak into this building and creep up on him. He picks up a flashlight and shines it around to make sure no one's there. The room is empty, of course, but Tyler doesn't feel any more at ease. He's relieved when he hears Jamie coming back down the hall, calling goodbye to the ghosts that he doesn't believe are there.

"Whoa, it's spooky in there," Jamie says with a laugh. "Are you sure you're up for this, Ty?" Tyler gives him a flat look as he stands and then transfers the look into the camera strapped to his chest.

"No, I'm not sure I'm up for it," he admits. "But I'm gonna do it anyway. Jamie," he looks at Jamie seriously. "If I scream, come get me. If I'm not back in 15 minutes, assume I'm dead. Don't mourn for me."

"I promise you I won't," Jamie laughs, and Tyler's not sure which statement he's responding to. Either way, the show must go on. With a final deep breath, he turns and makes his way to the doorway leading down the long, pitch-black hallway.

"Why do I do this to myself?" he talks out loud as he walks down the hallway. "I know this is bad for my health. Maybe I should've done something else with my life. Baseball player, maybe. Or hockey. I totally could've been a hockey player." He finds a table that he can set the spirit box down on and works on getting it set up. "My name is Tyler," he says before he turns it on. "I'd like to talk to you, but you should know I'm scared out of my mind. I'm more scared of you than you are of me." He hits the on button and the white noise tears into the silence. He waits for a few seconds just to see if anything will come through but there's nothing but static. "Is there anyone here?"

A noise comes through, but he can't make it out. He waits, and finally it comes through again, clearer. "Jamie," it says. Or, at least he's pretty sure that's what it says. His heart is suddenly in his throat and the hand wrapped around his flashlight tightens into a death grip.

"What about Jamie?" he asks with a trembling voice.

"Die," it says clearly. The same exact thing it said earlier. Without a second thought Tyler reaches out and turns the box of, terrified in the sudden silence.

"You're not allowed to hurt Jamie," he says, trying to sound confident. "Or me. You're not allowed to hurt either of us." There's nothing but silence for a few seconds and then Tyler hears something moving behind him, like footsteps coming closer and closer. He whirls around and shines the light around, but there's nothing there. There's a creak to his left, like a floorboard being stepped on, but there's _nothing._ Tears spring to his eyes and he grabs the spirit box, bolting back the way he came and almost barreling straight into Jamie when he makes it back to the base camp.

"What's the matter?" Jamie asks, grabbing Tyler by the arms. He can clearly see how rattled Tyler is. Tyler just shakes his head; Jamie wouldn't believe him even if he explained.

"Can we just go to bed?" he asks, checking his watch. "It's almost 3am."

"Sure," Jamie says, still concerned. He doesn't protest when Tyler breaks his grip and gathers up his sleeping bag and backpack. He grabs his own gear and follows Tyler to the rooms they had decided to sleep in, off the main hallway. They're a few doors away from each other because Tyler has some kind of death wish. Jamie graciously gives Tyler the room that has more moonlight coming in through the window, not that that stops Tyler from keeping the lantern next to his head. Still, as he listens to Jamie getting settled in down the hall, he can't help the fear creeping over him. The spirit box said "die" _twice_ , and the second time it even said Jamie's name. What if Jamie's in danger? He tries to put it out of his head, but it's not like the sleeping bag on the cold floor is comfortable enough to lull him into sleep. Neither are the sounds he _swears_ are coming from the hallway. It could be rats or other animals scurrying, but he swears he hears whispering voices. He only makes it around half an hour before he's on his feet, gathering his stuff and hurrying down the dark hallway into the room Jamie's in. He's sound asleep and Tyler has a flash of irritation. He's sitting here _terrified_ and Jamie's sleeping like he doesn't have a care in the world. Still, it's not like he wants to wake Jamie up or anything, so he does his best to unzip the side of Jamie's sleeping bag without waking him up. He succeeds, even. It's when he's trying to zip his own with Jamie's to create one large sleeping bag that Jamie wakes up.

"What are you doing?" Jamie's voice pierces through the dark and Tyler flails so hard he almost falls over.

"Don't do that!" Tyler hisses, going back to zipping up the sleeping bags. He doesn't want to answer that question. Thankfully, Jamie doesn't say anything else, just watches Tyler as he finishes getting them zipped up and lays down. He turns his back to Jamie; just feeling him nearby has helped calm Tyler down and he feels like he may even be able to relax enough to doze off.

"You came in here and woke me up at 4am just to roll over and ignore me?" Jamie mumbles. Tyler's nervous for a second that Jamie's really irritated with him for waking him up, but then his arm goes around Tyler's waist and he becomes a line of warmth along Tyler's back. "If you were scared, you could've just said so."

"I didn't want you to laugh at me." It's easier to admit in the dark when he can't see Jamie's face, but he feels the way Jamie's arm tightens around him for a second. Tyler has the vague thought that they're not going to be able to use any of this footage.

"I'm sorry, Ty," Jamie says quietly. "I wouldn't have laughed at you." At Tyler's scoff, he adds, "Not for real, at least. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me or that I don’t take you seriously."

"You make fun of me all the time," Tyler says, going for broke. "And I know you don't believe in this stuff, but you make me feel stupid for believing it and that's pretty shitty. And Jamie," he stops and sighs before rolling over so they're laying face to face. The thing is, Jamie doesn't move his arm and they end up pretty much nose to nose, wrapped up together. This probably isn't the best time to be having this conversation, laying cocooned on the floor in a haunted asylum, but he can't back out of it now. "You don't have to do the show anymore if you don't want."

"Of course I wanna do the show," Jamie cuts in. "What makes you think I don't?" Tyler just shrugs, doesn't really know how to answer that. "Ty, I really like doing this with you. I like getting to hang out with you and travel and stuff. I've been playing it up for the fans, but I guess I just didn’t realize that I was being such a jerk all the time." He doesn't say it sarcastically, but like he's genuinely sorry, and Tyler wants to kiss him.

"I know you weren't trying to, like, hurt me or whatever," Tyler assures him. "I just… like earlier when I came back from my solo? The spirit box said your name and then it said 'die' and it freaked me out. I knew you'd laugh if I told you but I didn't like you being in here by yourself." It's hard to see in the dark, but Tyler would have to be blind to miss Jamie's smile.

"You were worried about me, huh?" He sounds pretty happy about it.

"Yeah, I was," Tyler says quietly. "I'd be pretty bummed if something happened to you." Jamie closes the few inches between them and presses his forehead against Tyler's.

"Me too," he says, breath fanning across Tyler's lips. "Good thing I've got you here to protect me, huh?" Tyler wants desperately to close the distance between their lips, but he's suddenly _extremely_ aware of the camera pointed at them.

"Jamie, I really wanna kiss you, but there's a camera pointed at us right now. And probably some ghosts watching." Jamie hums, considering.

"We could turn the camera off?" he suggests. Relief floods through Tyler that he didn't just make everything really awkward. If anything, Jamie moves closer.

"Or we can go to sleep, and if you still wanna kiss me in a few hours in the cold light of day, we can do that," Tyler counters. Jamie sighs theatrically but he pulls back to look at Tyler.

"I've wanted to kiss you for months. I don't think a few hours will make a difference, so I guess we can wait." Jamie says. That little revelation sends warmth through Tyler and he moves forward to bury his face against Jamie's chest. They don't say anything else, and Tyler eventually finds himself dozing off: something he thought would be impossible considering where they are.

He's a little nervous the next morning. With only 3 hours of sleep, they don't say a word while they gather up all the equipment and pack it away in the car. He's worried that maybe Jamie's changed his mind or thought it was a dream or something. They meet up with the property manager to say goodbye and let her lock up behind them and then they make their way back to the car to head to a hotel and get some _actual_ sleep. He's confused when instead of heading to the driver's side, Jamie follows Tyler around the car. But then Jamie grabs Tyler by the hips and presses him against the door, leaning close so his lips barely brush Tyler's.

"Yep, still wanna kiss you in the morning," he says, and closes the distance.


End file.
